


Destiny isn't fair

by Suzette447



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzette447/pseuds/Suzette447
Summary: Désolée pour cette deathfic mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'un de mes rêves que j'ai écris... J'espère que vous avez quand même pu apprécier la fiction :)Bisous





	Destiny isn't fair

Martin est allongé sur le lit aux côtés de Yann. Ils se tiennent la main se faisant les papouilles inconsciemment. Ils savourent ces instants à passer ensemble, avant que l’orage ne vienne assombrir l’horizon. Le plus jeune est fatigué, il a la respiration lente et erratique. Cela ne l’empêche cependant pas à commencer à déposer des baisers sur le visage de Yann, encadrant son celui-ci de ses doigts, avant de descendre goûter la peau tendre du cou de son amoureux.

_« - Aides moi à enlever le tube._

_\- Tu es fou, t’en as besoin pour bien respirer._

_\- Ça m’empêche de te faire l’amour._

_\- Martin, tu es trop faible._

_\- S’il te plais, une dernière fois, je me souviens pas bien de la dernière fois.. »_

Cet argument déchira le coeur de Yann. Faire l’amour leur avait été tout autant banal et habituel que prendre leur cigarette sur le toit, ou de manger japonais devant un film sur le canapé les samedis soirs. Alors Yann l’aida à enlever le tube à oxygène et embrasse chaque grain de beauté à sa porté. Il lui retire son t-shirt et descend doucement, tendrement le long de son torse, comme s’il découvrait pour la première fois la peau de l’autre. Sauf que cette peau autrefois dorée est aujourd’hui laiteuse.

Le brun ferme les yeux, et les deux prennent leur temps pour ancrer et enregistrer chaque frisson, chaque râle, mémorisant le goût et la texture de l’autre. Yann prend entre ses dents le téton droit, une main caressant et explorant le ventre de Martin. Sa langue trace des arabesques sur sa peau et Martin gémit plus fort, d’aisance. Un sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres du poivre et sel et remonte jusqu’à ses lèvres en déposant un chapelet de baiser brûlant. Entre deux baisers lents et langoureux, Martin les fit basculer avec un peu de peine, et commence à déboutonner la chemise bleu ciel que Yann portait ce soir lors de l’émission. A chaque bouton, il y entrepose un baiser. Ils consument leur amour une dernière fois. Des gestes maintenant rendu difficile par la maladie, un acte qui lui prend ses dernières forces, mais une danse qu'il ne veut arrêter pour rien au monde et qui rien ne pourra arrêter ce soir. Pas même la mort. Elle attendra au pas de la porte. Un orgasme douloureux les prend et marque la fin. C’est yeux dans les yeux qu’ils succombent avant que Yann ne vienne nicher sa tête au creux du cou de Martin, une larme coulant. _« Je t’aime »_ murmure Martin. _« Tais-toi.. »_ répond Yann dans un sanglot qu’il tente d’étouffer.

Martin se mit sur le côté et Yann remonte la grosse couverture sur eux pour s’emmitoufler  et leur créer un petit cocon de douceur préservant la chaleur de leur amour. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, les nez qui s’effleurent, les coeurs peinés, il était venu le temps des confidences.

_« - Ne m’abandonne pas, ne pars pas.._

_\- Yannick.._ Yann s’accroche encore plus à Martin, une main s’enfonçant dans son épaule, l’autre se cramponnant à ses cheveux.

_\- C’est moi qui est censé mourir en premier._

_\- Vu les risques de mon métier, je ne pense pas que ce soit statistiquement le cas, chéri._ Martin écrase de ses doigts une larme qui coulait sur la joue du poivre et sel. _Tu m’as tout donné, grâce à toi j’ai pu réaliser chacun de mes rêves. J’ai le boulot dont j’ai toujours rêvé, je travaille avec l’homme qui m’a guidé et inspiré depuis que je veux devenir journaliste. Et je ne fais pas que travailler avec lui._ Les deux garçons laissent échapper un petit rire. _Tu m’as donné une famille, Yann.._ murmure-t-il enfin. _J’ai vécu_.

_\- Il y a tant de choses que j’aimerai faire avec toi.._

_\- Dis-moi._

_\- Non, tu vas te foutre de moi encore.._

_\- Aller, dis-moi chaton._

_\- Je veux t’épouser, élever un enfant avec toi, avoir notre maison à la campagne, visiter le Japon .. et les Etats-Unis si tu en as envies. Je veux voir ton sourire aimant et tes yeux pleins d’étoiles à chaque fois que tu me regardes, voilà juste comme ça. Je veux entendre ta voix et sentir tes lèvres tous les matins pour me dire bonjour. Je veux pouvoir rentrer à la maison, te voir sur le canapé et penser « bordel, qu’il est beau, et c’est moi qu’il a choisi ». Je n’aurai jamais pensé ça un jour, ça fait bien trop cucu mais.. tu es la raison pour laquelle j’ai envie de me lever le matin.. Enfin, non parce que tu dors dans mon lit mais.. tu m’as compris._ En voyant un sourire s’étirer sur le visage de son amant, il ne pu retenir de sourire à son tour et d’ajouter, _te fous pas de moi Martin._

_\- Tu as l’émission, c’est ton bébé. Tellement que je suis obligé de venir te sortir de ton bureau de force, des fois._

_\- Mais ce n’est pas la même chose. Je sais très bien que l’émission, si elle se termine, je peux en faire une autre, ou je peux produire d’autres émissions, ou je peux simplement prendre ma retraite. Toi, je ne peux pas te remplacer. Attends, je vais te remettre le tube. »_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mardi, Martin regardait l’émission depuis sa chambre, une infirmière à ses côtés. Comme toujours lorsque Yann n’est pas à la maison. Ce dernier travaillait chez lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Pour ne pas laisser Martin à l’hôpital, et pour ne pas le laisser sans lui, surtout. Il était livide depuis plusieurs jours, incapable de trop bouger ou de se nourrir seul. Si Yann était allé présenter l’émission ce soir, c’était parce que Martin lui avait assuré qu’il l’attendrait. Alors quand l’infirmière lui proposa d’appeler son compagnon, il lui répondit non, il lui dit d’attendre la fin de l’émission. Ce que ne fit pas cette dernière car elle envoya un message au présentateur. Son téléphone, c’était Laurent qui le gardait en régie pour lui éviter qu’il ne le regarde anxieusement toutes les cinq minutes.

> **« Vous devriez rentrer. C’est la fin »** en lisant ces mots, le teint de Laurent devint blafard, Martha comprit immédiatement.

_« - C’est fini ?_

_\- Non, il faut arrêter l’émission. Yann voudrait le voir.. »_ Il branche alors son micro, et parle à l’oreillette de Yann.

 _« Étienne, qu’est-ce que tu as regardé dans to- Quoi ?!_ L’air se bloquait dans ses poumons, refusant de faire leur travail. Yann fit vagabonder son regard d’un air paniqué vers la régie, comme une biche prise entre les feux d'une voiture. _Je..je- d’accord. Je, euh, je suis désolé._ Sa voix était faible, comme un murmure. _On, on va devoir.. euh arrêter l’émission. Je suis désolé. Merci d’être venu. »_

Le générique à peine lancé, Yann sauta de sa chaise et enleva ses micros. Les invités ne savent pas ce qu’il est en train de se jouer Pierre Courade devra le leur expliquer; mais les journalistes autour de la table eux ont comprit. Hugo avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et suivi mécaniquement Valentine qui le guidait vers le parking.

 

Azzedine, Paul, Valentine, Étienne, Lilia, Martha et Laurent qui étaient sur le plateau était à présent dans le salon de Yann. Alors que ce dernier avec Hugo et sa copine était dans la chambre où se trouvait Martin qui peinait à parler assez fort. D’un instant à l’autre, Martin pouvait partir. Tous le savait. Hugo, assis, tenait la main droite de Martin et le regardait suppliant pendant que Clara, sa copine le tenait et le supportait en le tenant par les épaules. Yann était de l’autre côté, s’accrochant au bras et aux doigts de son amant, la tête enfouie sur son torse au t-shirt bordeaux qui se détrempait.

 _« - Yannou ?_ demanda le brun transpirant, dû à la faiblesse de son système immunitaire _. Regardes-moi._ Et il lève la tête, le visage strié par l’eau salé. _N’oublie pas de vivre, hein._

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_\- Ne me pleures pas trop longtemps. Vis._

_\- Non._

_\- S’il te plais.. N’abandonne pas._

_\- Pas sans toi. Je ne pourrai pas._

_\- Je te demandes pas d’être heureux.. Juste, ne t’empêche pas d’être avec quelqu’un s’il ou elle arrive à réduire un peu ta peine._

_\- Non, Martin… Jamais._

_\- Attends un peu quand même, genre six mois._

_\- Arrêtes ! Stop ! Non.._

_\- Neuf mois, c’est bien neuf mois._

_\- S’il te plais, arrêtes. Comment je pourrais te remplacer.._

_\- Tu me remplace pas. Tu laisses quelqu’un d’autre s’occuper de toi._

_\- Je n’aimerai jamais plus personne..._

_\- Pas autant que tu m’aimes, je sais. Aller, 1 an._

_\- Dix.._

_\- Un. Promis ? Hugo, tu lui rappelleras hein ?_

_\- D’accord.._ promis le blond dans un souffle, retenant ses larmes.

 _\- Embrasse-moi. Demanda Martin à Yann._  » Ce dernier se releva, encadra le visage de son compagnon et scella leurs lèvres. Une dernière fois. Front contre front, Yann captura le dernier soupir de Martin. _« Yannick »._

 _« Martin ? Martin ? Non.. Martin.. Respires. Martin. Non non non. Pitié. »_ L’infirmière eu du mal à passer son stéthoscope sur le torse du jeune, sans déloger Yann dont le processus de deuil venait de commencer. _« Vingt-une heure zéro huit. Je suis désolée. »_ Sous les cris du poivre et sel, Laurent et Martha entrent dans la chambre, découvrent Hugo pleurant à chaudes larmes contre Clara et Yann affalé sur Martin, agrippant son visage et son t-shirt. Ils se dirigèrent vers le poivre et sel qu’ils eurent du mal à décrocher de son amant désormais défunt. Yann se réfugia instantanément dans les bras de Martha, n’ayant plus de force pour se soutenir, il s’effondra au sol, emportant la jeune femme avec. Aucun mots ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ça irait, car de toute évidence, ça n’irait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d’arrêter de pleurer, car de toute évidence, il en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, la peine assourdissant tout. Et effectivement, Yann n’entendait plus rien excepté son coeur qui battait affreusement fort. Qui battait, affreusement. Alors, elle lui faisait des caresses, dans le dos et dans les cheveux, attendant qu’il s’arrête trop fatigué pour rester éveillé. D’un coup, Hugo se lève et sort en furie de l’appartement de Yann. On l’entend à présent crier tout son désarroi à travers la fenêtre, en y passant la tête, on l’y voit tabasser à main nu et à coups de pied la voiture citrouille de Martin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeudi, l’émission fut laborieuse. Le public et les téléspectateurs sentent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Hier déjà, l’émission a été annulé après que mardi elle eut été interrompue sans aucune raison apparente. A vingt-une heure, l’émission allait bientôt finir. Le visage de Yann se déforme, expire lentement et tente de lancer le dernier magnéto. _« Il travaillait avec nous depuis 5 ans, et- mais avant il était au Supplément, donc ça fait bien plus de cinq ans que.. Je- il a promené notre micro rouge partout dans le monde, et on était toujours content de le voir revenir sur le plateau... »_ il souffla encore, écrasa une nouvelle larme. Valentine prit la parole, la peine se lisant sur son visage fermé _« mais cette fois, il ne reviendra pas. Martin est décédé mardi soir.._ Les premiers sanglots autour de la table se firent entendre, Lilia. _On a tous été très fier de l’avoir parmi nous, et nos équipes ont décidé de lui rendre hommage._ » Les premières images défilèrent, on y voyait un Martin tout content avec sa parka verte kaki, son micro rouge. Heureux d’être embêté par Yann _« Bon, on travaille quand même un peu ? », « Non mais non ! Vous êtes allé chez moi les récupérer ? - C'est quelqu'un de l'équipe qui nous les a donné. - Quelqu'un de l'équipe oui..», « Mais je peux le toucher !! - Et c'est agréable en plus.. », « On retourne M- on retrouve Martin », « Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone »_ , regroupant les fou-rires en plateau, en duplex, dans les bureaux. Paul cache ses larmes, Azzedine a les yeux rougis, Lilia pleure, Hugo n’est pas là, c’était trop dur de revenir.. Yann a les bras croisés, le front plissé, les larmes dévalant sur ses pommettes n'ayant pas la force de les retenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour cette deathfic mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'un de mes rêves que j'ai écris... J'espère que vous avez quand même pu apprécier la fiction :)
> 
> Bisous


End file.
